


Finally

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04 Finale, reverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Aveva sognato quel momento per anni, anni.Per anni James McGraw, ora noto come capitano Flint, aveva sognato il momento in cui avrebbe riabbracciato lord Thomas Hamilton. Aveva trascorso intere nottate a immaginare il momento in cui lo avrebbe tirato fuori da Bedlahm per riabbracciarlo, aveva scatenato una guerra per poter rivedere Thomas.





	Finally

Aveva sognato quel momento per anni, anni.

Per anni James McGraw, ora noto come capitano Flint, aveva sognato il momento in cui avrebbe riabbracciato lord Thomas Hamilton. Aveva trascorso intere nottate a immaginare il momento in cui lo avrebbe tirato fuori da Bedlahm per riabbracciarlo, aveva scatenato una guerra per poter rivedere Thomas.

Poi aveva avuto notizia della sua morte e gran parte di quel che faceva aveva perso significato, almeno finché Silver non gli aveva rivelato quel segreto, riaccendendo una pur flebile speranza nel suo corpo. Si era recato in quel luogo pieno di paura e di speranza, timoroso che fosse tutto un inganno, una trappola, che avesse compreso male e allo stesso tempo speranzoso che fosse così, che lui fosse lì.

E lo aveva visto, gli anni erano passati anche per lui ma quello era lord Thomas Hamilton, il suo Thomas.

Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, baciarlo, stringerlo a sé e non lasciarlo più andare ma non erano soli e si era controllato ben sapendo che appena ne avrebbero avuto l’opportunità si sarebbe voluto sincerare di persona che quello fosse davvero Thomas, il suo Thomas.

Quando si erano trovati da soli avrebbe tanto voluto dire qualcosa anche se aveva dei dubbi che delle semplici parole sarebbero state sufficienti per spiegare quello che provava in quel momento. Si era invece limitato a prendere il volto di Thomas tra le mani e unire lentamente le loro labbra, come se fosse un sogno da cui non voleva svegliarsi. Thomas aveva subito risposto al bacio, con dolcezza e tenerezza, come se anche lui avesse sognato quel momento per anni.

Il bacio era durato per quelle che gli erano sembrate ore, aveva bisogno di sentire l’altro, di gustare il suo sapore, di ricordare quelle labbra che aveva sognato a lungo, aveva bisogno di Thomas. L’altro gli si era aggrappato come un naufrago si aggrappi ad un appiglio dopo una tempesta. E in un secondo lui era tornato ad essere un ufficiale di marina, lo stesso ufficiale della regia marina britannica che si era innamorato di quel lord così idealista e dal cuore puro che aveva saputo sedurlo con le sue idee e la sua bontà.

Si erano liberati delle camicie con gesti lenti, cercando di non notare come il corpo dell’altro fosse cambiato, come se il manicomio e poi la piantagione non avessero mutato il corpo aristocratico di Thomas e come la vita di mare non avesse indurito James, Flint era morto e quello era James McGraw.

Lentamente si erano seduti sul letto per poi ricominciare a baciarsi, James lo aveva baciato ovunque, sulla bocca, sul collo, ovunque riuscisse ad arrivare. Aveva trattenuto un gemito quando aveva sentito la mano dell’altro che lentamente gli slacciava i calzoni, poi lo aveva imitato.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per quello, avevano tutto il tempo del mondo aveva pensato James mentre si strusciava su Thomas, si muovevano in sincrono, come se i loro corpi non avessero fatto altro per tutta la vita, i sessi che sfregavano tra di loro procurando ai due uomini i migliori godimenti che soffocavano nei loro baci.

Thomas aveva sussurrato il suo nome prima di raggiungere l’apice e nel vedere quel volto tanto amato, e che temeva non avrebbe più rivisto, sconvolto dal piacere anche Flint si era lasciato andare, avrebbero avuto tempo per il resto dopo, avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.

Quando si erano risvegliati avevano ricominciato con le loro attività, avevano così tanto da recuperare.

Prima James aveva cominciato a succhiare e baciare quella parte di sé di cui un gentiluomo non parla ma James McGraw non era più un gentiluomo da troppo tempo e non si vergognava di ammettere che un lord gli aveva succhiato il cazzo con la stessa abilità di una puttana consumata, Thomas gli aveva stretto le natiche tra le mani incitandolo a dare di più, a scopargli la bocca e lui aveva obbedito, tutto per Thomas. Dopo era stato il suo turno e si era divertito a portare l’altro al punto di non ritorno, a farlo gemere, ansimare e pregare di farlo venire, a torturarlo lentamente mentre succhiava e leccava meglio che poteva.

E infine era avvenuto, due volte. La prima volta aveva preso James voltandolo, preparandolo appena ed entrando in lui quasi subito, poca preparazione e spinte veloci e secche, aveva atteso fin troppo quel momento si era detto con le mani sui fianchi dell’altro e le loro bocche che si univano frenetiche.

La seconda volta si era disteso lui sul letto e aveva lasciato che Thomas lentamente, gentilmente lo possedesse, come non accadeva da troppi anni. Thomas si muoveva con un ritmo deciso, lento ma ogni spinta sembra avvicinarlo sempre di più al paradiso aveva pensato James nel portare la sua mano su quella di Thomas, tutto l’amore che aveva provato per l’altro minacciava di sopraffarlo. Era tutto, tutto quello che aveva sognato per anni finalmente era lì’, Thomas, Thomas assieme a lui, finalmente di nuovo assieme; Thomas sopra di lui, dentro di lui, Thomas.

Lo aveva baciato lentamente, mettendoci tutto l’amore che aveva provato e provava per Thomas, lui e Thomas Hamilton finalmente erano insieme, fusi come se fossero un unico corpo, come era stato tanto tempo prima e come sarebbe stato per sempre e fu quel pensiero, quello e gli occhi di lord Thomas Hamilton velati di desiderio, a far raggiungere per l’ennesima volta in quel giorno a James McGraw, un tempo noto come capitano Flint, l’apice del godimento, fisico e spirituale.


End file.
